Electrical outlet boxes are widely used to house electrical components such as switches and receptacles for termination of electrical wires run through the wall of a structure. Typically, these electrical outlet boxes are mounted to a wall stud supporting structural wall board. In new construction, the outlet box is mounted to the wall stud prior to attachment of the wall board. Thus, the outlet box must be properly positioned with respect to the stud so that the front face of the outlet box is aligned with the front of the wall board once it is placed against the stud. Such positioning of the box must be taken into consideration for the various thickness and layers of wall board.
In addition to such accurate mounting, subsequent electrical termination of the switches and receptacles in the box may cause the box to be moved or displaced once secured. In certain situations, there may be a tendency for the electrical installer to push the box inwardly into the wall cavity rendering the box useless.
The art has seen a number of brackets which are used in combination with stud mounted electrical boxes to both accurately align the front face of the outlet box with respect to the wall board and to prevent the box from being pushed into the wall cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,092 shows an adjustable support bracket that prevents the box from being pushed into the wall cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,051 also shows a box having an adjustable support preventing the box from being pushed into the cavity.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,289,934, 5,253,831 and 3,834,658 show adjustable stud mounted brackets which allow the box to be adjustably positioned with respect to the wall stud.
None of the prior art devices, however, allow both for adjustment of the box once the box is attached to the wall stud, as well as providing separate independent structure to prevent the adjusted box from being pushed into the wall cavity.